


Going Bananas

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bananas, Fluff, Gay Panic, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Ice Cream, Job interview (mentioned), M/M, Self-Indulgent, Theodosia is a good friend, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Theodosia has a job interview, so Aaron goes to buy bananas.And falls in love.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr/John Laurens
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Going Bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oscar from Thrifty Foods](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oscar+from+Thrifty+Foods).

> This whole thing is based on an interaction I had months ago with a cashier named Oscar. He was very bubbly and talked with everyone and John's line about how many bananas Aaron is buying is what Oscar said to me, almost word-for-word. So shout-out to Oscar for being awesome and engaged with customers! Made my day!

“We need more bananas.”

Aaron looks up from his book to see his roommate and best friend, Theodosia, throw a banana peel into the trash can. She then hops onto the couch beside him, tugging her legs beneath her.

“My wallet is in the kitchen,” Aaron replies without looking up. He feels Theodosia shift to face him and can practically hear her frown.

“But I went last time. It’s your turn.” The girl points out. 

Aaron puts his book down and turns to face the curly-haired girl.

“You eat all the bananas anyway, so you should be the one that goes to buy them.” He retorts.

“Maybe so, but I’ve got a job interview at noon. I can’t miss that.”

Aaron relents. With a sigh, he pushes off the couch and Theodosia tumbles into the spot he had just occupied.

“Okay, fine.” Aaron says, going to get his helmet, wallet and a bag, “I’ll buy the bananas. But you owe me dinner. No overworking yourself and good luck on the interview!”

“Thanks! Don’t worry about me! Oh, and take keys!” Theodosia replies, throwing Aaron the apartment keys, which he catches. He gives her a little salute and shuts the door with a click.

When he gets to his bike, he quickly snaps on his helmet, unlocks his bike and starts pedalling. He doesn’t like going out much, but somehow, his roommate always manages to find sneaky ways to get him out of the house and while he’ll never admit it, he’s thankful for her.

As he bikes down the street of his and Theodosia’s shared apartment, he takes in the now-familiar surroundings. He breathes deeply, letting the fragrant spring air fill his lungs with a promise of new life, of a bright future. The sound of ruffling leaves and honking cars a few streets down intertwine in a way Aaron can only describe as poetic. 

‘Theodosia’s poetry is really taking its toll.’ Aaron chuckles to himself. 

Before he knows it, he reaches the small corner store where they sell the best bananas. He hops off his bike and locks it, clips his helmet to his bag and steps into the cool air of the store. He picks up an obnoxiously yellow shopping basket and strolls towards the produce section, pausing at the little bakery section to admire the cakes. Chocolate, cheesecake, macarons and more, before continuing towards the banana stand. When he reaches the bananas, he hums to himself, choosing the finest yellow ones. 

Once satisfied with his “harvest” of about 20 bananas, Aaron walks across the store to the dairy section in search of ice cream to congratulate or comfort Theodosia when she gets back from her interview.

He hums to himself as he walks along the aisle, browsing through the many different flavours of frozen delight until he reaches the freezer full of tubs of Theodosia's favourite flavour, Rocky Road.

He takes two.

Aaron goes to the checkouts and suddenly stops. One of the cashiers is a man Aaron has never seen before and Aaron is floored by his beauty.

Aaron guesses they are about the same age, maybe the man is a little older. He has freckles from his nose to his chin, down his neck and-

Aaron tries not to think about what’s under that fitted shirt.

The man’s freckled arms are efficient and robotic, yet they hold a grace that Aaron wishes he could see outside of the confines of the minimum wage job. His hands are strong and solid and Aaron finds himself wishing he knew what the feel like wrapped around his-

His hand. Among other things.

“Hello, si- wow that’s a lotta bananas.”

He is shaken from his reverie by the man’s voice, a smooth, even tenor that surprises Aaron, who expected something deeper.

“Wha- oh yes. My um, my room-mate, she loves bananas but she’s doing a job interview so I went to get some toda- oh wow your eyes are really pretty,” Aaron surprises himself with the statement and he gasps.

The man raises an eyebrow and Aaron mentally kicks himself.

“Uh, I mean- um. I’ll be paying with a MasterCard.” Aaron mumbles. He shyly holds out his card, eyes downcast to hide the heat in his cheeks.

The man chuckles. “Mastercard it is. Tap works for once, which is nice. You know, I have three room-mates and if I brought that many bananas, they’d probably last two weeks.”

Aaron looks up at him. “Really? These will be gone in two days, three tops. My room-mate, Theodosia, eats way too many in way too short a time. It’s equally hilarious and ridiculous.”

The man laughs and Aaron likes the sound, a layered chuckle like the cake Theo had made for Aaron’s birthday some odd years ago. He also notices his nametag. John, with a turtle sketches on with blue ink.

“Do you need a bag?” John asks.

Aaron shakes his head and holds up his backpack with a grin. “No thanks.”

John nods. “Nice. Here’s your receipt.”

“Thanks.”

Aaron loads his stuff into his bag as John places the receipt on one of the ice cream tubs.

“Have a nice day, John,” Aaron says, pocketing the receipt.

“You too, sir.”

“Aaron.”

“Aaron?”

“Aaron Burr, sir. Bye John!”

Aaron bikes home, smiling like a damn fool, mind overflowing with John’s lopsided, bright smile and freckled everything.

He decides to take a detour and turns towards his favourite coffee shop. There, he absently orders a small coffee and takes it out to enjoy on the sunny patio that the shop boasts. He makes sure his bag of ice-cream is in the shade, then takes a deep inhale of his drink and closes his eyes with a smile. John’s freckles come unbidden to his mind once again and Aaron wonders if he’d let him count them. 

When he finishes his coffee, the sun is at the bright, late-afternoon light just before Golden Hour that Aaron loves so much. He hoists his bag back on his back and bikes all the way home, still smiling.

When he walks through the door, Theodosia is sitting on the couch, with her legs curled beneath her and her phone in her hands as she types furiously. She looks up when the door opens.

“Aaron!” She gasps, running to him and hugging him.

“Hey, Theo,” Aaron says.

“Two things,” Theo says. “One, I got the job!”

Aaron gasps. “Theo, that’s awesome! I’m so proud of you!”

Theo grins.“Thank you. Secondly, where were you? It’s been hours! I was about to call you!”

Aaron blushes. “Theo, I think I’m in love.”

Theo raises her eyebrow. “Are you now?”

Aaron nods. “His name is John. He works at the grocery store a few blocks away.”

“Did you get his number?”

Aaron slumps. “No. I was too flustered. He was so pretty and sweet and he was engaged, more than any other bagger I’ve had.”

Theo tips her head to the side fondly. “Well, let’s celebrate an overall good day with ice-cream, shall we? Take your coat off, I’ll get the rest.”

Aaron nods enthusiastically. When he shrugs his coat off, a piece of paper flutters out of his pocket. 

It’s the receipt and there’s something written on the back that he hadn’t noticed earlier.

A phone number.

Aaron gasps. “Theo, holy shit!”

He dashes to the kitchen, where Theo has taken out two bowls and is in the middle of putting the ice-cream in the freezer.

“What?”

“I have his number!” Aaron squeals, waving the receipt in front of him.

Theo claps. “Oh my gosh! You gotta call him!”

Aaron hesitates. “What if-”

“Nope, no ‘what if’s. He gave you his phone number and you didn’t even ask for it. He wants you to call him. Do it.” Theo says, crossing her arms.

Aaron gulps and nods. “Okay.”

Theo claps excitedly as Aaron dials John’s number. His hands shake and he prays it’s his actual number and not a fake.

He holds the phone up to his ear and pulls at his lip as Theo watches, leaning forward on the table. She shoots him a thumbs-up, and he counts the rings, trying to imagine what he’s gonna say. What the hell do you say to someone pretty that you had just met but haven’t even-

“Hello?”

Aaron’s heart skips a beat. 

“Hi. It’s Aaron, the guy from earlier with all the bananas? You gave me your number?”

He mentally kicks himself. Great way to start, egghead.

“Oh! Aaron! I’m so glad to hear from you! Did you get home okay?” John asks and Aaron melts. The man’s voice is just as smooth and lovely over the phone as in person.

“Yeah, I did. Um, thanks.” Aaron says. He looks up at Theo, who gives him a curious head tilt.

“Good. That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

There is an awkward silence. Aaron mouths the word “help” at Theo. She gives him an encouraging smile.

“Ask him out!” She whisper-hisses.

Aaron lets a look of fear cross his face and Theo makes a shooing motion at him. He watches her quietly get up and take the ice-cream out of the freezer.

After a steadying breath, he speaks. 

“Do you wanna go out sometime?”

Aaron and John laugh. They had asked the question in unison.

“Yeah, that would be lovely,” Aaron says, breathless. He replies to Theo’s inquisitive eyebrow raise with an excited thumbs up. She grins widely, to match Aaron.

“Awesome. I’ll pick you up at seven next Saturday?” John asks, equally breathless. Aaron can hear the smile in his voice.

“Perfect. I’ll text you my address,” Aaron says.

“Alright. I’ll see you then! Um, take care.”

“Bye.”

Click.

“Oh my god! You have a date!” Theo yells, hugging Aaron.

“I have a date! And you have a job!” Aaron replies excitedly.

“I have a job!” Theo squeals.

They hug and bounce, laughter spiralling in the apartment.

“Come on, let’s eat, we gotta celebrate!”

They sit down together and scoop ice cream very liberally into their respective bowls.

“Cheers,” Theo says. 

They knock spoons and then dig in.


End file.
